


Meet The Mothers + Son

by UnicornOfTheSea



Series: Hamilton Texting/Messaging HamLaf [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is a Mess, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Eliza is the main mom, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Google Translate is Used, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Lesbian Maria Reynolds, M/M, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, Mom Friend Eliza Schuyler, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Nonbinary Peggy Schuyler, Not mentioned but should be known, Peggy Schuyler is a Good Friend, Poor Translations, Protective Eliza Schuyler, Sorry to all the french speakers, Supportive Angelica Schuyler, Texting, Trans Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornOfTheSea/pseuds/UnicornOfTheSea
Summary: TranslationOh, merci beaucoup !!Oh, Thank You all so much!!922 words5 pages on Google Docs
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Barker Church/Angelica Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Hamilton Texting/Messaging HamLaf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Meet The Mothers + Son

**Mother(s) and Son**

_DisasterChild, Sinnamon, Angelic, Bby, And MarMar_

**Sinnamon:** Lex!

**DisasterChild:** Liza!

**Sinnamon:** You start college today!!!

**DisasterChild:** I am!!

**BBY:** What level?

**DisasterChild:** Im starting as a Sophomore

**BBY:** And youre 17, right?

**DisasterChild:** Ye

**Angelic:** We are all v proud of out smart and strange son

**MarMar:** Hell Yeah We Are!!!!

**DisasterChild:** !!!Yay!!!

**BBY:** What time does your guys’ last class end?

**Sinnamon:** Maria, Angie, and I end the same as last quarter

**DisasterChild:** I don’t know yet, but I have a shift at the cafe tonight

**Angelic:** So after class meet up at Libertea?

**MarMar:** Im down

**BBY:** Sure

**Sinnamon:** Absolutely!!

**DisasterChild:** Just dont make a scene please

**BBY:** The guy was yelling at you!!!!

**Angelic:** He deserved it

**Sinnamon:** Ill try to keep the fighting to a minimum

**DisasterChild:** Thank you v v much

**DisasterChild:** Anyways I need to go get everyhting from the people and move into my dorm, see y’all later

\---

**DisasterChild:** I just met my roomate and im not gonna survive this

**BBY:** Who do I need to hurt?

**DisasterChild:** 1) Dont threaten pain

 **DisasterChild:** 2) Dont you have class right now?

 **DisasterChild** 3) No one 

**BBY:** Its passing period, and if there is no ond to hurt rhwn why wont you survive this?

**DisasterChild:** They’re just- theyre v v tall and have beautiful eyes and floofy/curly hair and theyre v v kind and im just a little !!! righjt now because theyre v v cute and theyre French which means !!! I can speak my mother’s language more!!!

**Angelic:** If they? hurt you they die

**Sinnabon:** No killing or maiming!! But if they do hurt you…

**DisasterChild:** They is right Angie, theyre nonbinary

**MarMar:** Like Peg!!

**DisasterChild:** LIke Peg!!

**Sinnabon:** Anyways, what’s they’re name?

**DisasterChild:** Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, but they said to call them Lafayette

**Angelic:** Lafayette is nice

**DisasterChild:** How do you know?

**Angelic:** John roomed with him in the dorms last year

**Disaster Child:** Oh!! Thats great anyways i have to finish setting up and go to class, see y’all at the cafe

\---

**BBY:** I know y’all are in class but NB Partners!! Lexi you better introduce us to them

**BBY:** Gasp!! You should bring them to the cafe!!!

**BBY:** PLease PLease Please!!!!!!!!!!!!

**BBY:** Next class is starting, tootles!

\---

**DisasterChild:** I’ll tell Laf that im going to the cafe and that if they want to meet you guys, you’ll be there, but im not gonna make them go with me

**BBY:** Thats all i ask

**Angelic:** Peggy get your ass out here, I want to beet Lex to the cafe

**BBY:** Im omw, chill out

**Angelic:** If Alex is at Libertea when we get there im strangling you

\---

**Angelic:** I know I said I would kill you but Lafayette and him were being cute so youre spared

**BBY:** Thank

**Sinnamon:** Im not there yet!!! What were they doing?!?

**BBY:** Laf was being flirty at the front counter amd the entire time Lex was bright red

**BBY:** Oh shit!! Alex saw us

**Angelic:** Maria and Eliza, when you come, not only are you meeting Lafayette, you are also meeting their friends, John and Hercules

**Sinnamon:** Oh, thats fun!! Im on my way there now, see you soon!!

**MarMar:** Oh, Liza! Can you come pick me up from out dorm? Please

**Sinnamon:** Head outside and ill be there soon

**MarMar:** Youre a lifesaver Thank!!

\---

**DisasterChild:** So, before I pass out, what did you think?!??!

**Angelic:** They were all very nice, and Lafayette seems to like you

**Sinnamon:** They were very polite!!! Also, Lexi, when was the last time you slept?

**DisasterChild:** Like, 3 days? Ish?

**BBY:** Go to sleep or im coming to bodyslam you into bed, amd before you ask Maria an di think they were all great and laf is great for you

**DisasterChild:** You dont evern know wehre mt forn is

**MarMar:** S L E E P

**DisasterChild:** Hey its Lafayette, Alexander just passed out, is that normal?

**Angelic:** Unfortunately yes

**DisasterChild:** Should I move him?- Laf

**Sinnamon:** If he’s at his desk yeas, if hes on the floor or couch he should be fine. He is an extremely light sleeper though, and is very ticklish, so if you do move him,be very careful

**Angelic:** If you move him dont touch his hips, thats where hes most ticklish at, if he wakes back up give him melatonin, there should be some in the smallest front pocket of his backpack

**DisasterChild:** Hes now on his bed, no drugs needed. How did you know where it was?-Laf

**Angelic:** I put it there

**MarMar:** Oh! Theres a large chance hes gonna have a panic attack when he wakes up tomorrow, since he was moved, so be prepared for that

**DisasterChild:** What am i supposed to do to calm him, I know the name 54321 thing and the 478 breathing-Laf

**Sinnamon:** Do those, and also remind him where he is and who hes with

**DisasterChild:** Anything else I should know?-Laf

**BBY:** Dont let him wake up alone, especially if he fell asleep with someone!!! \

**MarMar:** Hes terrified of storms and normally will hide in small spaces

**Angelic:** If you get sick hell be really panicky and try his best to help you, but he wont be able to function very well, so chances are one of us will come over

**Sinnamon:** Same goes for when hes sick, but he goes more into a dissociative state then  
  


**Sinnamon:** We’ll let you figure out the rest

  
**DisasterChild:** Oh, merci beaucoup !! Have a Goodnight!!- Laf

**Author's Note:**

> Translation  
> Oh, merci beaucoup !!  
> Oh, Thank You all so much!!
> 
> 922 words  
> 5 pages on Google Docs


End file.
